User blog:SabrinaCarpenterLove/Talk to Him!
(The episode starts in Music Club. Ballerina and Emma stand near the salad bar, when Nate, Emma's "crush" comes by. Ballerina stares at Emma, totally shocked because Emma hasn't gone over there to talk to him. Finally, she speaks.) Ballerina: Talk to him. Emma: Who? Ballerina: *sarcastically* Nate. Emma: Why? Ballerina: Because I said so. Talk to him. Emma: No way. (Ballerina rolls her eyes) Ballerina: Look, it's just a boy- Emma: A cute one. Ballerina: Yes, and many people have been clichès when it comes to crushes. You want that? No. So talk to him. Emma: Fine. (Emma leaves. Dancer, Pearl, and Kitty come by) Dancer: Where's Emma? (Ballerina silently points to Nate's table) Pearl: You didn't. Ballerina: Oh, but I did. (Stares ahead) (Emma is now behind Nate, where Ballerina can see her. Emma mouths, "Hi", trying to get some words out. She glances at her friends. Ballerina motions for her to come here.) Emma: Oh, no, guess we should go now... Ballerina: Nope. Try again. Get sound out. (Emma leaves for Nate's table. She gets there, and sits down.) Emma: Hi. Nate: Hi. (Nate's girlfriend comes by) Girlfriend: Nate? Who's this? (Emma looks up, and rushes over to her friends) Kitty: How was it? Emma: Nate. Girlfriend. Ballerina: Welp, you said hi. Accomplishment! (Throws her hands up) (Emma only faints) Pearl: *sigh* I'll get her legs Dancer: I'll get her arms. (Theme) Emma: Ugh! Why can't Nate just be mine forever? Dancer: Because life is like that. More girls. Ballerina: What are you talking about? There are more boys in this group than girls! (Dancer says nothing) Emma: NO! Ballerina: Is it Nate? Emma: Yep, and Girlfriend. (Emma points to them) Dancer: I wouldn't blame Nate for choosing such a pretty girl, though. Ballerina: 'Cuse you?! Dancer: No offense. (Ballerina rolls her eyes) Emma: FOCUS, GUYS! We need to figure out his to rip apart Nate and Girlfriend! Pearl: I suggest playing Toxic. Kitty: I heard she didn't like Katy Perry. Girlfriend: You know, I do love Katy Perry. Pearl: Toxic? Girlfriend: I definitely won't break up with you, Nate. Especially playing Toxic on replay. Y'know, on your... phone. Emma: I'm toast. Ballerina: No, you're not toast. I will march over there and talk to them myself. Emma: You'd do that for me? Ballerina: On one condition... Emma: Oh no. Ballerina: Oh yes. (Scene cuts to Emma, Ballerina, Nate, and Girlfriend) Ballerina: Listen up, you rat scatters. (Emma shakes her head) Ballerina: I'm sick and tired of all what happens with your kissing and her pausing. Emma has a strong love for Nate, you. Girlfriend: Nate? Do you...? Nate: No, no, no, no, no, I don't love her. She's a piece of sh- Ballerina: You know what? Shut up. (Scene goes back to Meant to Be's table) Ballerina: And Nate just said that he didn't love Emma, breaking her heart. Dancer: I still can't believe you told someone to shut up. Ballerina: Yeah that happens. Dancer: So, how's Emma? Pearl: Bad? Ballerina: Yeah. Bad. Pearl: Go talk to her. Ballerina: Why don't you do it? Pearl: Because we're all to smart to go into the girls' bathroom. Ballerina: Fine. (Ballerina leaves) Kitty: How bad do you think this is gonna be? Dancer: We should have faith in Ballerina. She's nice enough. Pearl: Still can't believe she wanted us to go into the girls' bathroom. (Ballerina is in the bathroom) Ballerina: Emma, come out. Emma: No. Ballerina: Please? I need to talk to you. Emma: No. Ballerina: Why not? Emma: Nate's a poop squater. Ballerina: I know. Emma: I don't wanna see him. Ballerina: What if he comes in here? Emma: Then he's stupid. Ballerina: Okay. What'll it take for you to come outta that stall? Emma: A condition. Ballerina: Okay... Emma: Tell Nate that he's a poop squater. Ballerina: Okay. (Emma comes out) Emma: It smelled in there. Ballerina: Okay, come on, you unicorn. ( Category:Blog posts